Miaow!
by Moonflower2
Summary: Buffy/Stargate SG-1 crossover. There's a Goa'uld on the loose in Sunnydale, and SG-1 and the Scooby gang's worlds are about to collide!
1. A new pet and a new assignment

*In Buffy this is set in season 6, before dead Tara but after Buffy breaks up with Spike. In Stargate it's season 5 before Daniel go bye-bye cuz I wuv him too much to kill him! Also I don't own any of the characters I'm just playing with them for a bit! Anyway, read on!  
  
Buffy Summers had come home to find a horrific site in her bedroom. She grabbed a broom and prepared to fight the creature that had invaded her room.  
  
"There you are" Dawn said as she walked into Buffy's room.  
  
"Dawn, stay back" Buffy replied never taking her eyes from it's. Dawn looked at where Buffy was staring: "Oh my God." She gasped, then looked at the broom: "Buffy you can't kill it!"  
  
"It's evil!" Buffy defended "I have to get rid of it." Just then Xander walked into the room: "Hello ladies!" The kitten leapt from the pile of Buffy's shredded clothes, straight into Xander's arms.  
  
"How can you touch that thing? It's like Satan incarnate!"  
  
"It's sweet. Aren't you sweetie? Yes you are. Oh yes you are" Dawn cooed as she stroked the kitten's head. "Xander got him for me."  
  
Buffy jerked her head up to glare at Xander. He dropped the cat into Dawn's arms: "Gotta go now. Bye." He practically flew down the stairs and the sister's heard the door open then close.  
  
"You can't keep him" "Can I keep him?" were said in unison by Buffy and Dawn respectively. "No" "Why not!?" were the responses. Dawn sprinted from the room singing: "He's mine! He's mine! He's mine!" Buffy chased after her and narrowly avoided hitting Dawn's door as it slammed shut. "Typical!" they screamed in unison. There was a moment's silence then Dawn began to giggle. So did Buffy. Soon they were both on the floor, leaning against the door in hysterics.  
  
****  
  
"Good-morning all!" Col. Jack O'Neill studied the faces of his team and General Hammond. "Maybe not" his expression turned sour as he slid into his chair at the briefing table. Daniel Jackson slid a file down the table to O'Neill. "Tok'ra intelligence has informed us that a Goa'uld may be seeking refuge right here on Earth."  
  
"Damn. Hate it when that happens." Sam hid a smile behind her hand at the colonel's comment. "This isn't another Seth-cult type deal is it?"  
  
"No it's not." Daniel continued. "this Goa'uld is posing as Bast, the Egyptian cat Goddess of joy, dance, music and well.. um" Daniel started to blush. Jack looked at the file in front of him. "Come on Danny. This isn't 4th grade. No-one's gonna giggle because you say sex."  
  
Teal'C spoke for the fist time that meeting: "Why would anyone find the mention of intercourse amusing?" Jack made no attempt to hide his smirk as he patted his friend's arm. "Never mind, big guy." Teal'C raised an eyebrow, and turned back to face Daniel.  
  
"Anyway. There was some kind of territorial dispute between Bast and Anuket, who was Goddess of the Nile."  
  
"And I thought cats hating water was just a myth."  
  
"Jack please.."  
  
"Sorry. Couldn't resist. Please carry on with your *fascinating* story" At this point Carter chipped in. "I was going to say 'cat fight'." "Nice one." O'Neill replied. "Guys." Daniel interrupted. "Sorry." "Ditto."  
  
"Well Bast lost and escaped the planet, somehow landing on Earth in a death- glider. Before you ask we have no idea how she landed undetected." Daniel finished and General Hammond took his cue: "Last reported sighting was in a small town in California. Guess what your assignment is."  
  
A/N Whaddya think? Please review, but please no flames because they hurt. More to come soon. Unless you've had enough :( 


	2. The journey begins

Again timeline is season 6 of Buffy, before dead Tara but after Buffy breaks up with Spike. In Stargate it's season 5 before Daniel dies cause I love him to bits!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them, but if I did Daniel would definitely be in that slave outfit from when he went with Yu to kill all the system lords. You know, the one that shows his biceps…….drools

Sorry! slaps self Read, review and enjoy! (But not necessarily in that order!)

Sam smacked the snooze button on her alarm clock for the millionth time that morning. She did not want to get up, and she did not feel good.

"Ugh. Just one more minute. That's all." She slurred to herself and promptly fell back asleep.

A car horn blared outside her window in some feeble attempt at a tune.

"Thanks sir." She muttered angrily under her breath. She rubbed her eyes and lifted her head barely an inch off the pillow to look at her clock. The glowing digits read 09:12.

"Holy Hannah!" she exclaimed. Her 'one more minute' had quickly turned to over an hour. Thank God she'd packed the night before.

With no time to shower she splashed some water on her face and grabbed some faded jeans and a baby blue tee from her drawer, all the while ignoring the various new songs O' Neill was trying on the car horn. Snatching up her purse and suitcase, Sam ran for the door and flung it open.

"Ready!" she called cheerily. Daniel jogged over to carry her case as she pulled on an appropriate pair of boots; black leather with sturdy heels, high enough to look good but also not too high to run in.

"I called shotgun!" Jack did his best five year-old impression and Sam wasn't entirely sure it was on purpose. Daniel and Teal'c looked way too worn out and the realisation that O'Neill was going to be this annoying for the whole journey suddenly dawned on her:

"Oh God. If this is what he's like without coffee, what's gonna happen by the time we reach the freeway!"

"You can drive" Daniel offered whilst jumping into the backseat, leaving Carter with no other option.

For the first time in hours there was silence. Carter had managed to fall asleep, and Jack was watching her in the rear-view mirror. Daniel tried in vain to hide his smirk, and Teal'c just gazed knowingly out of the window, eyebrows raised in what he classed as a smile.

They'd been driving for close to twelve hours now, each taking two-hour shifts. Daniel had the last shift of the day and Jack was navigating. Alright; Jack was supposed to be navigating.

"You're supposed to be finding the motel, not the person you want to share a motel room with" Daniel quipped.

"Watch it Space-Monkey" Jack threatened in a hushed voice, trying to sound scary, but also not wanting to wake the woman on the back seat. She was gorgeous. No, he thought, she's your SIC. But why can't she be both?

"All I'm saying is now might be a good time to start opening up about…"

"Motel!" Jack yelped as they drove straight past the turning. "Great Danny. Any idea how far away the next turning is?" Jack glared. Daniel had a feeling he didn't want to know.

"Spike, come back! He was just playing" Dawn whined as Spike swept downstairs.

"Not a chance. That thing is more bloodthirsty than I am!"

"Now now, Spike" Xander interjected as he strolled through the front door and crashed onto the couch in the front room. "Just cause you're jealous the kitten's been left un-neutered"

Xander didn't even blink as Spike flew into the room and took a swing at him; his arm didn't get within a foot of Xander before it flew back to clutch his now splitting forehead.

"That smirk on your face is almost worth a second shot" the vampire glowered whilst doing his best impression of a wounded puppy. Xander's grin only spread, egging him on. "Almost, but then I remember exactly how much you are worth."

Spike sneered nastily as Xander's smile disappeared. Dawn slunk into the armchair opposite Xander and her new pet curled up in her lap. Spike leant against the wall and pulled a crumpled packet out of his coat pocket. Opening it he hissed slightly at the sight of his one remaining cigarette. He was just sparking it up as Buffy opened the door. Violent memories of the last time he'd tried to smoke in her house sprang vividly into his mind, and the cigarette was out of sight before she closed the door.

"Hey Dawnie" Buffy ignored the indignant look her sister threw her way as she ruffled Dawn's hair. Buffy also, much to his dismay, totally ignored Spike. Throwing her bag down on the table she sat down next to Xander and leant her head on his shoulder.

"Tough day? Wanna talk about it?" he inquired in his best bartender impersonation. She smiled weakly in response.

"Just a couple of vamps, no big demons or anything"

"Hey!" Spike objected and Buffy started, suddenly aware of his presence. "Vampires can be just as much of a threat as demons!"

There was silence for a moment before everyone turned their attention back to Buffy.

"I thought someone was being attacked, but it was just a group of alley-cats. They sounded like people; it was really unnerving. Have you ever heard cats screaming?"

"Yep" Spike replied way too quickly. Dawn's eyes widened and she hugged her kitten protectively. "That's not…it was more Dru's thing"

Dawn's eyes grew wider still, and Buffy and Xander looked at Spike in disgust.

"Oh, bugger. I'm gonna go kill a demon."

Buffy just stared: "Good for you…I think"

Spike was halfway out the door as he paused: "Know of any that smoke?"

Ta-da! Sorry it's been so long, didya miss me? (Just say yes, if only to spare my feelings!) I'm already part-way through the next chapter so I promise I won't take so long this time. Review! puppy-dog eyes


End file.
